Lost, but not forgotten
by kaosninja
Summary: My name is Senna. My daddy disappeared seven years ago, and I've been looking for him ever since. But when I find him, am I really glad to know who-or rather, what he's become? Hidan's daughter story, OC.
1. When he disappeared

**This was inspired by the movie 'Red dog'. It is awesome. And sad. But still awesome (the movie, I mean).**

xXx

I think I knew it all along, that he was gone. I just refused to believe it. I can still remember the day so clearly. The day that_ he _ left.

_(Flashback)_

_"Ok Senna, Daddy will be home soon, Ok? So wait for me, because I'll always come back to you, no matter what." My five-year-old self blinked up at him. It was night-time, and daddy was leaving the village for a bit. I knew he was angry, that Yugakure was turning into a tourist attraction. To be honest, I was also pretty disappointed, even for a five-year-old. I'd wanted to become a very strong shinobi when I grew up, just like daddy. He'd even already begun to teach me a bit. Just the basics, like how to throw weapons and a bit of taijutsu, but still. It made me feel strong, learning even just a bit of ninjutsu. My eyes teared up. I hated it when he left. I loved him so much. But I knew he'd be back; he always came back._

_(The next day)_

_I woke up shivering. I'd snuck out of our house at night and gone to wait by the village gates for daddy. I wanted to be there when he got home. I'd bought both of us a lot of food, so that we could have a picnic when he got back. Waiting for about an hour, I did nothing but stare down the road, looking for some sign of him. He wasn't appearing. I was quite hungry. Frowning, I opened my lunch box and began to eat slowly, after spreading out the blanket I had for the picnic on the ground. I only ate a little, after all, I wanted daddy and me to eat together._

_(Two days later)_

_I stared dully down the road, still searching for some sign of daddy. Three days had passed since daddy had leaft, and he still hadn't returned. I wonder what was taking him so long? I hadn't left the gates once, except for when I needed to relieve myself in the nearby bushes. Why wasn't daddy coming home? He'd promised me. Didn't he love me? Had he forgotten me? Had he abandoned me? Maybe he was hurt. Oh no! I quickly bundled my blanket and what little food I had left into my back pack. Then I darted out of the village, running as fast as my five-year-old legs could carry me. I was almost crying with panic. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? Daddy! I didn't find daddy that night. Or the one after that. I was still alone, lost, on my third night in the woods. But I had to keep going. I had to find daddy. _

(Seven years later)

I grinned at Naruto. Me, him and Jiraiya were on a mission to find a lady called Tsunade. The village had just been attacked by Orochimaru, and it needed a new hokage, as he'd killed the old one. It had been so horrible, the Third died in the village. Everyone was in mourning that day. It was proposed that Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sanninshould be the new Hokage (Jiraiya was too lazy to). Jiraiya, being Jiraiya, had gone off, saying he was "Gathering information on her whereabouts" I knew his true perverted intentions though. That man...

xXx

Naruto had summoned a bunch of clones to do some training. Funny though, as the last time I chcked, "training" didn't mean "sleeping". I giggled as Naruto tried to wake his clones by yelling at them. It wasn't working. Suddenly, A loud and insistent knock at the door sounded. Whoever it was, they were annoying. Normally, you knock a door two or three times, but this person, they hadn't paused since they started. "Coming!" I called, then jumped off the end of the bed. They didn't pause at all. Flinging the door open, I stared at Sasuke. He was really tall. Too tall. It took a second to click, and I realized I was staring into the face of Itachi Uchiha. Shit. I decided to play dumb. "Um, hi. Can I help you two?" I'd only just noticed a tall, blue-skinned man behind him.

"Che. We're here for the nine-tailed brat." I glanced at the blue-skinned man. Kisame Hoshigake.

"Nine...tails? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." At that moment, Naruto chose to peer over my shoulder.

"Senna, who are these guys?"

"Get back Naruto, they're criminals. Here for you." I could picture his shocked face, but I didn't dare take my eyes off of the two men. Jiraiya, please get here soon. They stepped forward menacingly, and I stepped back, pushing Naruto with me.

"Itachi! So it's true, you are here. Well I've become stronger to defeat you!" That was Sasuke's voice. Why was he here? And right now of all times...damn. It was too dangerous for him, especially with his emotions clouding his judgement. I watched as he rushed at Itachi with a chidori. Not good. Itachi simply redirected it into the wall and then kneed him in the gut, hard. He coughed up blood and I screamed out. "Stop!" He didn't. Pinning him to the wall by his neck, Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes. I knew then it was already too late. He was caught in the legendary Uchiha genjutsu. I had to hold Naruto back, luckily my physical strength was quite good.

"Well, looks like I'll have to get him by myself." I shoved Naruto behind me.

"Over my dead body." Kisame smirked.

"Gladly." It was then that I knew I was going to die. And I never found daddy. I might be able to hold my own against this guy for a little bit, but I was by no means at his level.

"Sorry daddy."

xXx

The floor was...mutating. I sighed in relief. I wasn't going to die. Jiraiya had arrived. He set a girl in a very short dress down. She looked like she was sleeping. No one spoke. Then, Itachi suddenly released Sasuke and made a dart for Naruto. I had to save him. I threw myself in front of Naruto and Itachi grabbed me instead. Tsking, he slung me over his shoulder and rushed down the hallway, Kisame hot on his heels. He used some sort of jutsu, and the wall burst into black flames. "SENNA!" I looked helplessly at Naruto and tried to squirm, hit, claw, kick, anything to get out of Itachi's grip. But nothing worked. He seemed to get tired of this and hit a pressure point in my neck. Black consumed my vision immediately.

**Finished the first chapter! Well guys, don't worry, she meets the rest of the Akatsuki in the next chapter, and it gets better. And should I have a romance? If so, between Senna and who? Someone from the Akatsuki or Konoha? I REALLY like reviews guys (hint hint). Also, I don't own Naruto. Until next time!**


	2. Capture

**Oh gosh, thanks so much to Kohana-chan Takahashi and butterflyinc for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them TT^TT This chapter should be a bit more interesting, so please enjoy~**

Senna POV

Hurt...my head hurt...I blinked. My eyes shot open and I immediately scrambled to my feet. I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. _I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki!_ "Oh sh*t!" I looked around, and became aware of a whole bunch of other people. Akatsuki.

"Hehe, look at her. Looks angry, yeah." My eyes came to rest on a blond boy with long hair.

"Oh f*ck off, you retard!" I honestly couldn't help the swearing. I do it a lot whenever I feel really nervous or angry. My eyes shifted again and came to rest upon a figure. A really familiar figure. I took in his slicked back grey hair and muscular build. His eyes were closed and he didn't even seem to have noticed me. But I noticed him. _Daddy._ Why was he here? Why was he in the Akatsuki? My chest constricted. I couldn't breathe. My long-lost daddy was in the Akatsuki. How could he? Why would he join _them?_ I'd been looking for him for seven years, and now that I'd finally found him, I wasn't sure what to do. "Daddy." I didn't speak particularly loud, but everyone heard me. Daddy opened his eyes, and they filled with shock and disbelief.

"S-Senna."

xXx

Daddy began to walk forward to me, but I growled at him. "Stay back! you murderer, how could you join the Akatsuki? Why did you never come back? Did you forget your promise?" My voice was quivering near the end, but my eyes stayed hard and cold. With my expression, I felt like an Uchiha. Heh, I'd make Sasuke proud.

"F*ck, Senna, you know damn well that wouldn't happen. Sh*t, you just haven't heard the whole story." The rest of the Akatsuki stared at us. Hidan had a daughter? Since when?

"The whole story of what? How you're a cold-hearted murderer? How you abandoned me? You assh*le, I hate everyone in the Akatsuki, you included! It's their fault that Sasuke is an orphan!" My voice dropped. "It's their fault that I'm now an orphan." His eyes widened, and the briefest flash of hurt flickered across his face. Then it disappeared and he became emotionless.

"Leader-sama, she needs to stay with someone so she can't escape. It's probably also a good idea to have someone interrogate her about Konoha and the nine-tails." With that he turned on his heel and left the large room through a small door. I stared after him. I could feel tears coming into my eyes, but I refuse to let them slide down my cheeks. I wouldn't cry. No way.

"Sasori, Deidara, you two will be in charge of her. Make sure to interrogate her, as Hidan said." I looked at "Leader-sama". He just oozed power and authority. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about him that would make any grown man want to shrink away in fear. Two men stepped forward. The blondie from before and a hunched figure. They walked to the same door daddy-no, _Hidan, _went through, not even checking to see if I was following. I hurried after them. After all, if I didn't, I'd probably get tortured or killed.

Hidan POV

That was horrible. Sh*t, I wanted to punch and tear and rip at something right now. I'd been praying to Jashin-sama, but I'd heard a small, very familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see a girl. Senna. She was beautiful. She had reddish brown hair, and my violet eyes. I felt such happiness seeing her after so long, but that quickly melted away when I saw the expression she wore. It was one of horror.

xXx

I'd tried to explain myself, but she hadn't wanted to listen. She hated me now, didn't consider me her f*ckin father. I was her father, and she said that!

"F*ck!" I yelled. Growling, I stormed through the maze of the Akatsuki base until I finally got outside. I needed to sacrifice someone to Jashin-sama. It was the only thing that would help me calm down.

Senna POV

"Tell us about the nine-tails!" I stared dully at Blondie and raised an eyebrow. This was his idea of an interrogation? Tying me to a chair and screaming questions at me? Wow. What an idiot. I almost laughed at that. "Where can we find him now, yeah?" I kept my lips shut. Didn't he understand yet that I wouldn't talk? "Damnit. Danna! She won't speak, yeah!" Hunch-back rolled his eyes and shoved Blondie out of the way roughly. Gee, I could totally see the affection in that. Note my sarcasm. Usually, I was a very cheerful person. But given the circumstances, I think I have the right to be like how I was.

"Answer. What jutsus can the nine-tails do?" I said nothing. He raised a senbon, and I could see the dark-purple poison dripping off of it. Sh*t. "One more chance. What jutsus can the nine-tails do?"

"Danna, isn't that a bit much? She's only a kid, yeah."

"Silence. I hate to wait, and this brat is keeping me waiting." Fear was starting to creep into my stomach, butt I kept my mouth shut. I would _not _betray Naruto. He was my friend. Hunch-back walked closer and lightly scratched my arm with the senbon. Just enough to draw blood. I frowned. Was something supposed to happen? Was I supposed to suddenly become a mindless cronie that would answer all of his questions happily or something? "Answer my questions, and I will give you the antidote. Start with the one I just asked." I was confused. What was this? Nothing was- I gasped as a sudden pain consumed my chest area. It slowly spread. It burned. It hurt so much. Hunch-back chuckled. "Were you wondering what was meant to happen? Well, that poison entered your blood stream. It took a few seconds before it reached your heart, but when it did, it caused you an immense pain." I was now panting. Pain. So much. I wanted so badly for it to stop, but I knew I couldn't tell them about Naruto. Unlike _Hidan,_ I was no traitor when it came to important people. It intensified, and because I shared no information, I'm sure the whole base heard my screams. I was so sad, but hardly surprised when Hidan didn't come to my rescue. I'd hoped that he'd still care about me, but I guess not.

**Morbid. Wow. Anyway, done! Please please please review! I am begging all the readers, I really like reviews(che, who doesn't?) I take into consideration suggestions and all that so yeah. And I like the song IT's alive-dialysis. It's pretty cool. Well, that was a bit irreleant, but who gives? Until next time! =)**


	3. Forgetting

**Hi all! I'm sorry it took awhile to update, I moved houses and was super busy. But at least I'm here now. Also, a big thank you to PervertAnimeOtaku (lol, nice nameXD) for reviewing. And also thanks to the others that faved and followed the story, it's much appreciated =)**

Hidan POV

Blood-curling, pain-filled screaming. That was the first thing I heard when I got back from sacrificing someone to Jashin-sama. The screaming was that of a young girls. But the only young girl in the Akatsuki base was..."Senna!"

xXx

I rushed through the base, expertly dodging down corridors, following the sound of the screams. This part of the Akatsuki base was where the Interrogation Room was. Of course. I'd told them to interrogate her. Sh*t, I felt a huge wave of regret and anguish assault me. Bursting through the door, I stopped at the sight of Senna strapped to a chair. her face was contorted in a mask of agony. "Fix her." I spat out furiously at Sasori.

"Leader-sama said-"

"I don't care what the f*ck Leader-sama said! Fix her or I'll kill you!" I bellowed at her. He stared at me coldly, then grudgingly scratched Senna with one of his damned senbon. She continued to scream and writhe. "You b*stard! It's not working damn it!"

"Wait. It will work you idiot." I growled at him. Then I noticed Senna beginning to calm down and rushed to her side.

"Both of you, get out."

"No way, yeah! We're interrogating her, like you said we should." I glared at him and began to pull my scythe off my back. F*ck it if they were Akatsuki members. "Wait, yeah! Damn asshole, we're leaving!" I glared at the door as it slammed shut, then turned my attention back to Senna.

Senna POV

Pain! Stop! It hurt too much! First, Daddy betrayed me and now this. Daddy, that horrible man. _I hate him! I was going through so much pain because of this! _I hate this. I'd spent my whole life searching for the man who'd raised me, who'd loved me and promised to protect me, only to find him saying I should get tortured. _Why?! _I barely processed these thoughts as pain once again lanced my body. It felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand pins. Why wouldn't it stop?! Finally, it began to ebb away. But as the physical pain ebbed away, it was only replaced with mental pain. I'd known what he'd done before, but shock had numbed most of the pain. Now, however, the full force of Daddy-no, Hidan's betrayal. Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt like I had been punched. It felt almost as if, say, you were an absolute genius in the Ninja Academy. Then, when it came to the final test, you failed and got kicked out of the academy. Yes, it felt like that, only a thousand times worse. I couldn't deal with this. I felt like I couldn't take all of this stress. I needed to get away. I HAD TO GET AWAY! But I can't. Why?

xXx

Why did I have to get away? The question resounded through my mind. My mind suddenly felt so blank. Was I just stressed? No, I couldn't be; I felt so calm and..._empty _now. "-na! Senna!" I blinked up at a handsome man. He had tan skin, grey hair and violet eyes. He was muh older than me. Probably old enough to be my dad.

"...Eh? Who are you? Who's Senna?" I was confused. Was Senna a friend of his? Why was this stranger talking to me?

"Senna? The f*ck? Whatever. Are you alright? I'm sorry for what those b*stards did to you, I'll kill them!" Fear was starting to seep into me. Was this guy a murderer? Would he kill me?

"P-please don't kill me. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Suddenly, the door swung open. Four figures strode in. One had orange hair and...many piercings. His eyes though, were...creepy yet cool. They were grey, and ringed. There were no whites to them. The second figure was a lady. She had blue hair, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She was beautiful. The next two were red-haired and blond. I gasped when I saw them. This wasn't right. They struck a fear into me, so scary. It was like I just associated something really bad with them. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They were also all staring at me. I remembered the silver-haired man next to me. He was also very scary. With a quiet whimper, I stood up and ran over to the orange-haired man. I hid behind him. They all glared at me, then silver spoke.

"Senna, what are you doing to Leader-sama?" His voice was low. Dangerous. I gulped.

"Scary men, those two are bad." I indicated blond and red. I was speaking like a child, but I didn't care. I had to get the message across. "You are a murderer. You said you would kill someone. I don't kknow you, any of you, but this man seems safest." I tried to explain. Blond then burst out laughing.

"Safe, Leader-sama yeah? Oi, have you lost your memories or something Senna yeah?" I stared at him in annoyance.

"Who is Senna? Everyone is talking about her. Why?" They stared at me. Then Orange gripped my wrist tightly. He spoke in a deep, authorative voice.

"She is no use if she really has lost her memories." He raised a kunai, and I knew he was going to kill me. Panic flooded my body. No way! What had I done?

"NO!" I shrieked. Without thinking, I used my jutsu on him. I was lucky; I'd caught him off guard. His eyes widened. "Pain." He grunted. I'd made him feel pain, that was my jutsu. He stood up. Damn it, I was too weak. I should've trained more. Wait, trained for what? His eyes narrowed and I released my jutsu. He was strong enough to resist it anyway. He shoved me to Blue.

"Help her get better. She will be joining the Akatsuki."

**Ok. This is cheesy, I'm sorry for using the memory loss thing even though I kind of used it before . And I know it'scheesy, but what Pain said will be cleared up in the next chapter(why he said she would join Akatsuki). Until next time~**


End file.
